DMR-15 Double Swords Ohginga
オウギンガ |Translation = Double Swords Ohginga |Gallery = DMR-15 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmr15 |Release = December 19th, 2014 |Next = DMR-16極 Super Battle Guynext x Goku |Previous = DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen |Block = Dragon Saga }} Double Swords Ohginga is the 15th DMR pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 63 cards, including; **1 Double Victory Rare **2 Victory Rares **5 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **14 Rares **14 Uncommons **22 Commons *Every 5 to 8 boxes will contain a Double Victory card. *Every 12 boxes will contain a Secret Double Victory card. *Every 2 to 3 boxes will contain a Victory Rare. *Every 6 boxes will contain a Very Rare Dramatic Card. *One box of booster packs has around 8 - 12 Due-Yen tickets. *Aside of Due-Yen and story cards, It is possible that cards about the official site, steps to play and various strategies to be included in a booster pack. Nevertheless, it does not affect the packaging rate of due-yen. *Ohginga, Strongest Passion is featured on the set's packaging artwork. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Escape *Triple Sympathy Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Dramatic Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge *Saint Rose, Dragon Edge *Zantetsu Big Horn, Passion Dragon *Parasrex, Chain Parasitic Eye *Heaven Anthem, Dragon Secret Formation *Spellbook Charger *Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition *Alishion, Robust Wings *Shamisen, Aqua Operative *Parasmaru, Parasitic Demon Dragon Reprinted Cards *55/55 Little Eyes Growth Contents *VV1a/VV1 Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword VV1b/VV1 Ohginga, Strongest Passion *V1a/V2 Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice V1b/V2 Neverlast, Destiny Adoration *V2a/V2 Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery V2b/V2 Niga=Vermut, Evil King *S1/S5 Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero *S2/S5 Mm Spellpsychedelica, Dragment Symbol *S3/S5 Asmoshis, Craving Demon Dragon *S4/S5 D Soul Battle 3rd Generation, Passion Dragon *S5/S5 Saurotrex, Beginning Hero *1/55 Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental *2/55 Mj Rinshankaiho, Dragment Symbol *3/55 Gensetoraise, Burial Hero *4/55 Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge *5/55 Brontovenom, Chained Reincarnation Kind *6/55 Saint Rose, Dragon Edge *7/55 Oriotis, Control Wings *8/55 Medaros, Purity Wings *9/55 d2 Ryanpeko, Dragment Symbol *10/55 Xf Croce Fuoco, Dragment Symbol *11/55 Spiral Hurricane, Hero Secret Technique *12/55 Akunohana, Hubris Demon Dragon *13/55 Packpock Pig *14/55 Roar of Destruction, Dragon Secret Formation *15a/55 Gaial Horn, Iron-slashing Sword 15b/55 Zantetsu Big Horn, Passion Dragon *16/55 Jackpot Entry, Dragon Secret Formation *17/55 The=Deadman, Dragon Edge *18/55 Parasrex, Chain Parasitic Eye *19/55 Jurassic Panic, Dragon Secret Formation *20/55 Paras Rusowa, Parasitic Dragon Elemental *21/55 Super Eternal Spark *22/55 Heaven Anthem, Dragon Secret Formation *23/55 Isaac, Aqua Newcomer Soldier *24/55 Dragon Knowledge Technique, Dragon Secret Formation *25/55 Spellbook Charger *26/55 Nyandaful Nyan *27/55 Midsummer Night Fever *28/55 Batrevenge, Passion Dragon *29/55 Ira Fizz, Dragon Edge *30/55 Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition *31/55 Tonosamaparas, Parasitic Kind *32/55 Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style *33/55 Chake's Kecak *34/55 Dekodekko Dekorianu Pikkappikka III, Brave Dragon Elemental *35/55 Noir, White Night Wings *36/55 Alishion, Robust Wings *37/55 Hymn of Justice and Love *38/55 Ps Chankanparas, Dragment Symbol *39/55 Shamisen, Aqua Operative *40/55 Drillgetter No. 2, Aqua Warrior *41/55 Dragon Pulse Technique - Fortress Destroyer *42/55 Wazaganasshin, Pure Demon Dragon *43/55 Parasmaru, Parasitic Demon Dragon *44/55 Donbaku Bobobon *45/55 Attacking Bonsura *46/55 Wolf Fang Punch *47/55 Dorodoro Gekikarekara Curryban, Passion Dragon *48/55 Paraslugger, Passion Dragon *49/55 Tris, Explosive Boy *50/55 Super Phantom Lion's Flame *51/55 Dual Wield Training *52/55 Vanyuegujitto, Purekind *53/55 Sosusosu, Party Style *54/55 Gomez, Idol Style *55/55 Little Eyes Growth Cycles Parasite Dragons (Each of these creatures are Command Dragons who were created by The=Deadman and provide various abilities to your Command Dragons. They also have "Paras" in their name.) * — Paras Rusowa, Parasitic Dragon Elemental * — Ps Chankanparas, Dragment Symbol * — Parasmaru, Parasitic Demon Dragon * — Paraslugger, Passion Dragon * — Tonosamaparas, Parasitic Kind dmr15-20.jpg|link=Paras Rusowa, Parasitic Dragon Elemental dmr15-38.jpg|link=Ps Chankanparas, Dragment Symbol dmr15-43.jpg|link=Parasmaru, Parasitic Demon Dragon dmr15-48.jpg|link=Paraslugger, Passion Dragon dmr15-31.jpg|link=Tonosamaparas, Parasitic Kind Dragon Secret Formations (Each of these spells have increased effects for each of your dragons in your mana zone.) * — Heaven Anthem, Dragon Secret Formation * — Dragon Knowledge Technique, Dragon Secret Formation * — Roar of Destruction, Dragon Secret Formation * — Jackpot Entry, Dragon Secret Formation * — Jurassic Panic, Dragon Secret Formation dmr15-22.jpg|link=Heaven Anthem, Dragon Secret Formation dmr15-24.jpg|link=Dragon Knowledge Technique, Dragon Secret Formation dmr15-14.jpg|link=Roar of Destruction, Dragon Secret Formation dmr15-16.jpg|link=Jackpot Entry, Dragon Secret Formation dmr15-19.jpg|link=Jurassic Panic, Dragon Secret Formation Double Mana Arms (Each of these creatures have 2 different Mana Arms abilities. With the exception of Gensetoraise, they each cost 2 mana.) * — Medaros, Purity Wings * — Isaac, Aqua Newcomer Soldier * — Gensetoraise, Burial Hero * — Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition * — Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style dmr15-8.jpg|link=Medaros, Purity Wings dmr15-23.jpg|link=Isaac, Aqua Newcomer Soldier dmr15-3.jpg|link=Gensetoraise, Burial Hero dmr15-30.jpg|link=Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition dmr15-32.jpg|link=Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style Gallery Trivia *There are no evolution creatures in this set. *Starting from this set, cards with full frame artwork feature bolder text, making it easier to read. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs